Death Stranding Wiki:Discord policy
This is the official page for the Discord policy of the Death Stranding Wiki. This policy describes what Discord is and the guidelines you must follow when using our Discord server, which is hosted and used in conjecture with the [https://www.reddit.com/r/DeathStranding/ Death Stranding subreddit]. All policies are expected to be understood and adhered by all users on the wiki, regardless of status or position, generally before contributing to the wiki. Failure to comply with these policies may result in a warning, and if continued, a block from the wiki. Anyone who disagrees with a policy is welcome to suggest changes, however, the policies pertaining to the Discord server are managed by the moderators of said server. If you have questions or proposals pertaining specifically to the server, then please reach out to a moderator on the server. __TOC__ What is Discord? Discord is a proprietary freeware VoIP application and digital distribution platform developed by Discord, Inc. Designed for video gaming communities, the application specializes in text, image, video and audio communication between users in a chat channel. Discord is available on Microsoft Windows, macOS, Android, iOS, Linux and web browsers. Our Discord server The [https://www.reddit.com/r/DeathStranding/ Death Stranding subreddit], hosted by the social news aggregation and discussions website Reddit, hosts their own Discord sever that is used in conjunction with the Death Stranding Wiki. Any and all users are welcome to use the server, whether or not they are involved with the Death Stranding subreddit or the Death Stranding Wiki. How to join the server You can join the /r/DeathStranding server by clicking here. Guidelines The moderators of the server have detailed their own similar policies concerning the server itself. All users who use the Discord server through the Death Stranding Wiki are expected to adhere to the server's guidelines, in addition to the wiki's user treatment policy. Please remember that when communicating on the server, you may also represent the Death Stranding Wiki, and we want our community to be represented as best as possible. Failure to comply with these guidelines may result in a ban from the server. Please note that the wiki's administrators are not responsible for these outcomes. If you have been banned from the server, do NOT contact an administrator here on the wiki asking to be unbanned as it is out of their hands. The guidelines of the server are directly as follows: *'Be wholesome and respectful' – Treat others with kindness and respect. Hate speech, trolling, harassment or discriminatory comments of any kind will not be tolerated. *'Stay on-topic' – Ensure conversations are relevant to each channel. In addition, please speak English only. *'Don't spam' – We understand if you are eager to contribute to a discussion, but please refrain from sending spam-level worth of messages, copypastas or emojis. *'No NSFW content' – No graphic, vulgar or otherwise NSFW (not safe for work) content. This applies to usernames and profile images as well. *'Don't advertise' – Do not link to other servers or self-advertise. Posting your art or linking your creative social media in the #art channel is very welcome, but please do not use the server as a marketplace. When it comes to posting art made by other people, please credit the artist appropriately (at very least, mention the artist's nickname). *'Follow Discord's rules' – Do not self-bot or post anything illegal. Do not violate Discord's Guidelines or Rules of Conduct.